Kanan Jarrus
|allies = Hera Syndulla, Garazeb Orrelios, Ezra Bridger, Sabine Wren, C1-10P, Depa Billaba, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Luminara Unduli, Cikatro Vizago, Lando Calrissian, Jho, Tseebo, Ahsoka Tano, Rex, Wolffe, Gregor, Leia Organa, Maketh Tua, Jun Sato, Kalani, Battle Droids, Cham Syndulla, Numa, Gobi Glie, Agent Kallus, Fenn Rau, the Bendu, Bail Organa |enemies = The Grand Inquisitor, Agent Kallus (formerly), Darth Vader, Stormtroopers, Gall Trayvis, Wilhuff Tarkin, Maketh Tua (formerly), Myles Grint, Cumberlayne Aresko, Azmorigan (formerly), Fifth Brother, Seventh Sister, Eighth Brother, Darth Maul, Battle Droids (formerly), Kalani (formerly), Thrawn, Arihnda Pryce, Death Troopers, Rukh |paraphernalia = Holocron Lightsaber DL-18 blaster pistol |fate = Sacrifices himself to save Hera, Sabine, and Ezra |image = Profile_-_Kanan_Jarrus.png |name = Kanan Jarrus |films = Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal Star Wars Rebels: : Steps Into Shadows Star Wars Rebels: : Heroes of Mandalore Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker (voice) |shorts = The Machine of the Ghost Entanglement (voice only) |shows = Star Wars Rebels LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales |games = Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions Star Wars: Force Arena |books = A New Dawn |comics = Kanan: The Last Padawan Star Wars Rebels Magazine Comics |voice = Freddie Prinze, Jr. |fullname = Caleb Dume (born) Kanan Jarrus (adopted |personality = Commanding, secretive, relaxed, strong, cautious, protective, intelligent, wise, fatherly, cynical (sometimes), level-headed |appearance = Human male, with tan skin, teal eyes (formerly white), with brown hair in a small ponytail |alignment = Good |affiliations = Jedi Order Galactic Republic Rebel Alliance |goal = To rebel against the Empire (succeeded) To train Ezra as a Jedi (succeeded) |love interests = Hera Syndulla (lover) Other flings |likes = Helping others, his friends, rebelling against the Empire, training Ezra, being with Hera, Ezra succeeding |dislikes = Galactic Empire, Clone Troopers (formerly), protocol, Darth Maul, Ezra using the Sith Holocron, being blind, Sabine's artwork on his possessions |powers = Power of the Force |possessions = Blue-bladed lightsaber Holocron |quote = "It's true. I'm not of my decision to train Ezra. Not because of him or his abilities...Because of me, because of who I am." }}Kanan Jarrus (born Caleb Dume) is the deuteragonist of the animated television series, Star Wars Rebels. He is a Jedi survivor of Order 66 and led a motley crew called the Spectres and discovered Lothalite teenager Ezra Bridger and took him in as a Jedi Padawan. Background Never knowing his parents, Kanan Jarrus was born Caleb Dume. As with all the Younglings, young Caleb Dume was taught by Yoda, Grandmaster of the Jedi Order and was once classmates with Ahsoka Tano. When he earned the rank of Padawan, Caleb became the apprentice of Depa Billaba. Together, the two fought together side by side in the Clone Wars with the Clone Troopers under their command. However, when Palpatine issued Order 66, turning all the troopers against Caleb and Depa. Depa urged Caleb to run while she held them off, promising to be right behind him. However, Caleb watched as his Master was gunned down by the men who once served her. Taking his own lightsaber, Caleb survived Order 66 but with extreme guilt that his master died protecting him. Having to keep his identity as a former Jedi Padawan a secret, Caleb discarded his Padawan braid and formed a partnership with Janus Kasmir before finally leaving and calling himself Kanan Jarrus. He had to hide his Force-sensitivity. Before the series, Kanan met Hera Syndulla, daughter of Clone Wars hero Cham Syndulla and her Droid C1-10P (called Chopper). Soon, they were joined by the Lasat, Garazeb Orrelios and the Mandalorian girl, Sabine Wren and Lothalite boy, Ezra Bridger. Personality Star Wars Rebels ''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' While Kanan and his crew were stealing crates of food and blasters from the Empire, he sensed the presence of another Force-sensitive: Lothalite teenager Ezra Bridger, who also robbed the Empire shortly after Kanan and his friends took out the Imperials on charge of guarding the supplies. Kanan and Zeb chased Ezra and the former cornered the boy on his way Back to his tower while Zeb reluctantly agreed with Kanan to return to the Ghost. Kanan told Ezra to surrender the crate he stole, but Ezra was able to escape him when a TIE fighter attacked them. After being picked up by Hera on the Ghost, Kanan came to Ezra's rescue for the first time, saving him from a TIE fighter attacking him and offering Ezra a ride. Having no other option, and several TIEs coming inbound, he followed with Kanan's suggestion. The former Jedi unwittingly witnessed Ezra using the Force by jumping on the ramp of the Ghost with a heavy crate. After Kanan left Sabine and Zeb in charge of Ezra, he went into the cockpit and explained to Hera what had just transpired as they tried flying away from the TIEs. Impressed, Hera came to suspect Ezra was Force-sensitive because Kanan explained to her how the boy held onto a crate. However, Kanan refused to believe it and said the only reason Ezra was able to hold onto the crate was because he was there to save him. Soon, he looked back and saw that Ezra was gone and asked Zeb and Sabine where he went. Though Zeb put Ezra in one of the containment units, the boy had already escaped, easily frustrating Kanan and the crew. However, Hera began to see how much Ezra was like Kanan, but the Jedi dismissed her, deciding to worry about the kid later. Instead, he went to fire at the dome guns of the Ship, buying Hera enough time to finally escape the TIEs and leaving Lothal, taking Ezra with them. When the Ghost returned to the planet, Kanan and Hera went to deal with pirate and crime lord Cikatro Vizago, delivering the crates of blasters. Vizago gave Kanan and Hera half of the credits they needed with information of where the empire was taking a bunch of Wookiees slaves. With new information, Kanan was alerted by Chopper that Ezra broke into his room. He found Ezra was in his home holding his lightsaber before he proceeded in kicking the boy out and taking his lightsaber back, but Ezra also stole Kanan's holocron. However, Kanan was aware that the holocron was in Ezra's possession and hoped to secretly test if Bridger really did have Force-sensitivity. Taking Vizago's knowledge, Kanan began preparing an operation to rescue the Wookies and briefing his crew on the mission, but they found Ezra was eavesdropping. Hera decided to keep an eye on him while Kanan took Sabine, Zeb and Chopper on the transport where the Wookies supposedly were at. Though they couldn't fool two Stormtroopers that Zeb was a rare, hairless Wookiee, the Lasat knocked them out. As they boarded the ship, Kanan and Zeb went to where the Wookiees were supposedly being held: however they were unaware it was a trap set up for them by the Empire. Ezra, after being convinced by Hera, warned Zeb and Kanan that it was a trap, and they found it true when they found Stormtroopers on the other side. Though Kanan and the crew was able to escape, Ezra was captured by ISB agent. The crew began to argue whether or not if they should save him, with Zeb and Sabine unsure if they should save a kid that they hardly knew. Kanan sided with Hera and Chopper. Kanan boarded the Star Destroyer with Sabine and Zeb, where they met with Ezra Bridger, who had already escaped. Now with Ezra, Kanan and his friends escaped aboard the Ghost. Ezra then told Kanan, Hera and Sabine that he knew the Empire was actually taking the prisoners to the Mines of Kessel and decided to join them on for the rest of the job. During the mission, Kanan, Zeb and Sabine provided the distracting while Ezra went over and unlocked all the Wookiees from their bonds. The rebels and the Wookiees teamed up together when Agent Kallus and his Stormtroopers appeared on Kessel. There, Kanan was forced to reveal himself as a Jedi to Kallus and several of the Stormtroopers. It was giving the Rebels enough time to put the Wookiees in a transport unit and get locked onto the Ghost. When Kanan learned Ezra had gone off to rescue a Wookiee child named Kitwarr, the Jedi rescued Ezra and Kitwarr from Kallus.After the wookiees departed, the crew decided to return Ezra back to his home During this time, Ezra stole Kanan's lightsaber yet again. When they arrived on the planet, Kanan was given his holocron back while Ezra kept his lightsaber. Realizing that the holocron was opened, Hera saw that Ezra had passed the test. Kanan went to Ezra's tower and revealed that Ezra had the Force because he wouldn't have been able to open the holocron. He proposed to Ezra that he could keep the lightsaber as a useless relic and remain on Lothal but offered to teach him the ways of the Force and to become a memebr of the Ghost crew. After a hard decision, Kanan gained a Padawan in Ezra, who returned his lightsaber to him. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Printed media A New Dawn Kanan Gallery Navigation Category:Deuteragonists Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Parents Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:Rebels